Everlasting Kiss
by sasukesluver
Summary: ...It all started just because of some few simple whispers. He loved her,she loved him,but now he won't come, and she is beginning to have second thoughts about another.sasusaku,narusaku later,ends up to be sasusaku.pg-13 for later events.
1. Secret Whispers

note from Kari:in this ff,the members of team 7 are 14(except 4 Kakashi),they've only know each other for 2 years,no one knows Sakura likes Sasuke(amazingly)and Naruto always has  
like Sakura.

Disclamer-Nope.dont own Naruto, or any of the other characters>but im workin on it...well....im reading ffs currently...so ill work on it later...

Chapter 1-Secret Whispers

It was a typical day.very typical.Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for their always late sensai Kakashi.

"Jeeze, Kakashi sensai is such a pain" Complained Naruto.  
"At least he's not as much of a pain as you are." Said sakura, smirking.  
"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy"  
All Sasuke did was quietly say "It's true."

Naruto suddenly got a smirk on his face

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered something into his ear. Sakura noticed that Sasuke had turned crimson red after Naruto had finished whispering. Sakura had asked Naruto what he said, but he wouldn't budge. After a while of begging, refusing, and laughing,Sakura was getting fed up.  
"Sasuke..." Sakura said in her super cute "pretty please" voice.(thats the 1 right before chibi)  
"What" he said, still blushing a little.  
"Pleeeeeeeeessssse" She began to poke him annoyingly.  
He replied with a cold "No" Hiding his feelings on the inside.  
"Fiiiiinnnnneeeeee,I will find out, you just watch." Sasuke just stood there, frozen, like a statue.

A cloud of smoke appeared infront of them

"YOUR LATE!!!"Shouted Naruto and Sakura in an unpleasent tone.  
So unpleasent that the near by birds flew from their nests.  
"Well, you see there was th..." Kakashi tried to explain,  
but he was rudely interrupted by the words "Save it sensai!" from two certian people.  
"So you want to know what the plan is. Alright, since the last few training sessions we have been working pretty hard, we will just split into teams and go from there"  
"Whhaaaaaatt! That's it!!!" Complained Naruto, once again.  
Sakura just took a deep sigh of relief.  
"Ok,the teams will be Nartuo and I, and Sasuke with Sakura"(cough-predictable-cough)  
Sakura gave Sasuke a look, and he suddenly froze(again). The teams started walking in the opposite directions.

Kakashi and Naruto  
---------

"Naruto, what did you do to Sakura?" Asked Kakashi once they were out of ear shot of Sakura and Sasuke.  
"Nothing.jeeze, you're always blaming me." "So then explain why Sakura didn't look very happy with you"  
"sigh she's never happy when I'm around"  
"You know thats not what i ment. What did you do to her." Said Kakashi, trying to stay calm,  
fearing that Naruto might have acutlly done something to her.  
"I didn't say nothing!!!"  
"Uh-huh" Kakashi said scarcasticly.  
"Fine, I did say something." confessed Naruto.  
"What did you say?"  
"Like I'm gonna tell a perverted sensai who reads his perverted books all day!!!"  
"Naruto, you know it's not nice to insult a girl."  
"YOUR A GIRL SENSAI!!! Wow, I never knew"  
"Not me you idiot, Sakura"  
"Why would I insult Sakura-chan?"

Sakura and Sasuke

Scilence...

"Hey Sasuke, what did Naruto say to you?" Sakura asked after a long amount of scilence.  
no reply.  
"Sasuke..." she barely heard him say  
"What".  
"You know what."  
"No" replyed the raven haired boy.  
There was a deep sigh on sakura's part.  
(Alright, just in case your wondering,Sasuke is saying no to what Naruto told him Sakura wanted.you'll find out.sooner or later.  
probablly later.now to continue the paragraph)  
Sakura dicided to give up for now. "So, what do you want to do for training?"Sakura asked,in a more calm and less annoying voice while twiddling a kunai along her fingers. Sasuke just shruged.  
"How about kunai?" He shruged again   
"Molding chakara?" He shruged  
"Shuriken?" He shruged  
"Kissing?" He shruged  
"I knew you weren't listening" He shruged  
"Is all you ever do shrug?" He shruged  
"Yup, hopeless"

.::Lunch Time::.

Sasuke is still in deep thought about what naruto said.

"Why won't you tell me Sasuke?" Asked Sakura, being presistent. Sasuke was silent.  
"Why won't you tell me.  
You could tell he was getting annoyed. He just answered with a simple "Because"  
"I promise I won't tell!" She was getting desperate.  
"Why bother. You already told Naruto" Sakura was confused.  
"What? what are you talking about?"  
"Just forget it"  
"But, I can't"  
"Like I'm gonna believe that crap." Now Sakura ain't exactly happy with Sasuke  
"Look bastard, I want to know, and I want to know now. I will do anything to find out, including kissing your goddamned face, so spill it or get ready for a kiss"  
(this is the one part in Sasuke's life time where he is speechless)_'Tha...tha.thats the pink haired girl i talk to everyday who is always cheery,ri...right'_  
sigh"Fine, I'll tell you..."

Author's Crap-Mwahahahaha, I'm so evil!!!Ya,I kno,this chapter totally suked.I'm not that good when there isn't romance.but i PROMISE the next chapter will b 37 times better!!!remember,this is my 1st ff, and i don't care if u majorly critize me. More SasuSaku in the next chapter!i'de better shut up b4 i give away to much.l8r.


	2. Passionate

-Everlasting Kiss- 

Chapter 2-Passionate

Finally,Sasuke said he would tell her.Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.Her face suddenly turned bright red."NARUTO!!!"

Kakashi and Naruto

NARUTO!!!Naruto clearly heard his name being called, or shouted by Sakura.  
"You're dead"Said Kakashi. And he was right.Naruto began to quiver in terror,chills were sent down his spine.Just the thought of Sakura being mad at him made him completely freeze. But this time she was mad at him as hell, and he was to blame.  
"You better run while you can." Again,Kakashi was probablly right.  
'But Sakura-chan will be over it by tomarrow, right.'  
They kept training.

Sakura and Sasuke

"Why that little...Naruto is soooo dead!!!Said Sakura,bubbling over with anger(and embarassment)  
"So it's not true after all?!"  
"Of corse it's not true!!!why would I of all people want to something like THAT!!!" Sasuke let out a huge sigh.  
"I mean, I like you, but not THAT much! ewwww" Sakura said in discust.  
"Wait,pause and rewind,YOU like ME?!?"  
"oh great, I just said to much, didn't I."  
"No, I...I just never knew."

Scilence

Sakura's POV -  
_'OMG! I just told Sasuke i liked him!He sooo wasen't supposed to know that!!My life is totally ruined now!What if he hates me?What if he thinks i'm weak,what if..'_(she was cut off)

Sasuke's POV -_'I...I...I never knew. She's so beautiful, and kind, and sweet. She may be a little weak, but I know she can change.I feel so comfortable around her.It's like I could tell her everything, like she is the only one I could open up to. I could just ki...'_

Sakura suddenly found Saskue's lips against hers. It felt so perfect.It was all she ever wanted And she got it. He was more passionate then she thought he would be. Sasuke decided to slip his tounge into her mouth. Again, Sakura was taken by the sweetness of his kiss. They continued to "play" in each other's mouths. Once both of them were contempt, they stopped, and stared into each other's eyes.Sakura had gotten her first kiss...with the one she loved, and so did Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's crap-  
i TOLD u it would get better!!!nya!!!c,i don't lie.ok, Sasuke is like totally ooc,and he would NEVER stumble over hs words, or kiss Sakura, or blush...ect...but this is MY ff,so who cares! its what makes a ff good,right?i hope.please don't kill me.well,gotta edit the next chapter,l8r(I promise it will b a whole lot longer!!!)


	3. A Playing Death

-Everlasting Kiss- 

Chapter 3 -A Playing Death-

The next day has arrived,and naruto is almost shaking in fear.(ohiyo is good morning in Japanese)

"Ohiyo Sasuke, Naruto" Sakura said cheerfully while walking toward the bridge. Naruto let out a huge sigh of relif, it had seemed that Sakura had completely forgotten about yesterday. Or so he thought.  
(dunnn dunnn dunnnnnnnn)(sound effects)But Sakura was obviously not going to forget about her kiss from Sasuke.  
And what led up to it. Right then she conviently remembered that she still had to get Naruto back for what he said. She decided she wanted to play with him a little before his death.

"Oh Narruuttoooooo"Sakura cooed out.Naruto looked up with that clueless look on his face that only he can do."Huh?"  
"Come with me Naruto" Her words got Sasuke thinking, but his face was still expressionless.  
"Come" She tried to sound tempting,and she did. Naruto came towards her and she gently grasped his wrist and took him off to the forest near by.  
Sasuke kept wondering why Sakura did that in such a tempting voice. He began to worry.  
_'Does Sakura like Naruto also? Did yesterday's kiss mean nothing to her? No, it couldn't have. I just know it. She can't be in love with Naruto. It's impossible.  
She's never shown any affection for him. but she didn't show any affection for me yet she still likes me. Why am I even thinking about this. I don't have time for love. I don't care if she like Naruto more than I. She's just a teammate. I don't care. But what is this feeling?__ Kuso, what is this feeling.'_ He continued to wonder in his thoughts.alone.

Sakura kept walking with Naruto until she found the Cherry Blossom orchard. Within about half a second Sakura had Naruto pinned to a tree._ 'what is she planning on doing to me? is she trying to get me back. Na. she would have already punched me by now. So what will she do.'_ Naruto thought. Sakura tilted her head down and moved her finger in circles on Naruto's chest.  
"n..n...Naruto, I love you."  
Now, as you know, Sasuke always comes in at the wrong time and only get 1/2 the story and leaves. He came in right when Sakura said " Naruto, I love you." Sakura was about to kiss Naruto when Sasuke left. He went back to the bridge and found himself cryng._"Kuso.why am i crying. what is this feeling? why do i feel alone? kuso, kuso, kuso!"_  
(back to Naruto and Sakura)  
_' She...loves...me?! I never knew. but why now? Sasuke-teme will be so jelous!!!'_ When Sakura and Naruto's lips were about 2 cintameters apart, Sakura pulled away and slapped Naruto really hard. REALLY hard.  
"Kuso!!! what was that for! I thought you loved me!"  
"I would never love a bastard like you!(slap)your head is so think that you stil don't realize that.(wack)after three and a 1/2 years you still dont get it!(kick) You're a heartless bastard who only thinks about himself!(punch) Thats why I could never love you! AND on top of that, you told Sasuke that I wanted to see his thing!!!! (slap) There's only one perverted freak that i know that would do something as discusting as that!!! I almost thought that I could accept you, but now I know I can't."  
Sakura walked off heading toward the bridge while Naruto stood there, tears running down his cheek.  
_'Kuso! why did I do that! I almost got Sakura-chan to accept me. Why! She could have loved me. Kuso! why did I do it!'_(ouch, thats gonna hurt till next week) Sakura arrived at the bridge.

"hello Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired konichi said in a cherry voice.  
"don't call me Sasuke-kun" He said coldly. There were still traces of tears on his cheek.  
"But I always call you Sasuke-k..."  
"Don't!" _  
'Why is Sasuke acting like this? did something happen while I was away with Naruto'_  
Sakura wondered in thoughts trying to figure out what might have happened. There was only scilence on the bridge.

Poof!

Pakkun appeared infront of Sasuke and Sakura. "Where's the annoying little twerp? And I'm here because Kakashi had to attend an Icha Icha Paradise festival in the Wave Contry." "Perverted sensai" Sakura muttered under her breath.  
"So all of you get the day off" continued Pakkun.  
"Later" the little dog turned into a puff of smoke and dissapered.

"Sooo, wanna go somewhere?" Asked Sakura "No" another cold reply from Sasuke. "What is up with you! ever since I got back you've been acting wierd. What happened!""nothing" "Sasuke, tell me the truth.Please Sasuke.You can tell me"  
"Nothing happened!" She obviously knew that it was something that involved her because he wouldn't tell her. Right about then Naruto was approaching the bridge, and you could easily tell that he had been injured.  
"So the great ninja returns not so great" Said Sasuke, noticing the bruises.  
"Kuso. why do you always hafta hog the spotlight Sasuke-teme"  
"Cuz you're to busy making out with Sakura" (oooooo,burrrn)  
"What!? Where did you hear this! Is this why you're mad at me?" Asked Sakura in confusion.  
"I didn't hear it." He paused "I saw it."  
(oh,btw, Naruto's mouth has been agape ever since Sasuke replied to Sakura's 1st question.)  
The leaves rusteled in the dancing wind while Sausuke waited for a reply from the pink haired girl.  
Few minutes passed, the raven haired boy was still waiting. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek. She knew that he would never listen to what really happened. She knew him well. She slowly started to step toward Sasuke. Another salty tear rolled down hr cheek. He had wondered what she was going to do. His heart started beating faster with every step the saddened girl took. All the sounds that were never heard felt magnified for his ears only. She was a mere foot away.  
_'What will she do?'_. Closer, closer, and even closer she got. To his surprise she placed her head on his chest and began to weep. He was barely was able to make out her words through her sobbing.  
"It's...not...true". And she was right, He didn't believe her.  
"How can I trust you?" Sasuke said calmly.  
"You bastard! how can you question a girl like Sakura! She would put her life on the line for you! she would take a bullet for you, and all you can say is how can I trust you!!!  
(yes, Naruto is still alive)  
Even I can say that we didn't kiss. There is something that I have learned, and that's is to not judge if you don't have all the pieces. Apparently you haven't learned that. You're still a coward. Afraid to love. It is obvious that she loves, or at least likes you, and you can't even like a single person, much less love."  
Sasuke was surprised by the blond's words.Naruto continued.  
"How can you have such a cold heart. You can't even like Sakura-chan back, And she's weeping in your arms. All she want's is for you to accecpt her. All..."  
"Shut up. I don't want to hear you any more. Leave!"  
"Fine, it's not like I want to hang around a bastard like you."  
And so Naruto left. All was quite.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep, and she was in the same position as she was earlier. He knew that she was a hard sleeper from all the team 7 sleepovers, so he slid down until he was sitting, and shifted Sakura so the back of her head was on his chest and her legs in between his, although not entangeled. She slept peacefully while the fog began to settle on the ground. Sasuke tried not to doze off, but he did anyway. While he was resting, his hands slid down to Sakura's waist. His head was leaned back on the wall of the bridge. Both of the shinobi were resting peacefully.

Author's crap   
um,im kinda always online,so i kan IM or email me wheneva,and ya.pwese review!wait,if i tell u 2 review,u wont review,and if i tell u not to review,u wont review,but if... ahh,screw it.

Kari-Sorry Sasuke, I just had 2 torcher u w/ thoughts!  
Sasuke-Jeeze, evry1 is doin that nowdays   
Naruto-Nya!u deserve 2 b torchered!  
Kari-does not   
Naruto-And why does HE get sakura-chan!  
Kari-If ur good,i might let u get sakura 4 a little   
Sakura-Cant i hav my choice of freedom?  
Kari- No,I decide that.laughs very evily  
Naruto- She's scaring me.


	4. Caught

Everlasting Kiss 

Chapter 4-Caught

B4 i forget, BIG FAT THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed!!!(that includes...uh...oh ya!direwolf1437,  
Fatima,Freanch-fri-freak,kiki-nee-chan,ASweetKissFromPoisionedLips,nkitty29,and fuuku666)

to Freanch-fri-freak - Ya, I thought it was going a little fast too. Im going to start slowing it down from here. Well, more like the end of the chapter...even if it doesn't seem like it, I will.

Sakura woke at the same time as Sasuke.Well, 5 minutes before. "hey Sasuk...oops" She noticed he was still sleeping. _'He's so kawaii when he sleeps. I'm so lucky.'_ She moved his arms so they were on her sholders, hanging lifelessly, making an X infront of her. He woke about a minute after she moved him. "Good morning. How did you sleep"  
"Fine. You"  
"Same. You're a man of little words"  
"I think I already knew that"  
"Well, we outta get back before sunset"  
_'Holy shit. I slept that long'_ "Guess so. I don't have any parents to kill me, but you do"  
"Ya"  
Right when they were in the middle of getting up, guess what happened.  
POOF "AH! Sensei! You scared me." She almost fell right back into the position she was in earlier.  
(Sasuke caught her since he was 1/2 standing up)  
"You two look extremely comfortable." With that, both of them shot up as if they were given a shot without notice. Kakashi smirked, even thought they could barely see it.  
"i..It's not like that!" was Sakura's automatic response.  
Sasuke was looking down so you couldn't see his face. He was probably blushing along with Sakura.  
"Where's Naruto"  
"He already left" replied Sasuke  
"Oh.Ok. You two can do whatever you want since Pakkun told you you had the day off"  
"Where gonna do some more training" Said Sasuke   
"OK. Later"  
POOF   
"Lets go. Tell your parents it was a long mission"  
"Kay"

So they went to the forest and did some training.

"No. You need to put all of your strength into it. Pretend the tree is Naruto"  
CRASH  
"There goes one tree"  
"Good. Much better. Keep it up" _'Jeeze...when you tell her to imagine its Naruto she practicaly murders her target'_

about an hour later

"Clear your mind. Don't think of anything else. Now, try to mold the chakra at the bottom of your feet"  
woosh(i luv sound effects)  
"now climb the tree"  
and so he climbed the tree   
"Finally. I did it"  
"Good. Now come back down without jumping"  
and so he came back down  
"Wanna take a break?" Asked the Uchiha, knowing that the chidori and tree climbing had taken alot out of him.  
"Sure"  
They both sat on opposite sides of the same tree "Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?  
"Sure. Shoot"  
"What did you and Naruto do earlier"  
"jeeze, You make it sound like we were lovers. I just got him back for what he said"  
"Then why did you kiss him"  
"You always come in at the wrong time. And leave at the wrong time. I slapped him before I kissed him"  
"So you kissed him"  
"No"  
"but you said you did"  
"No. Right before I was going to kiss him, I pulled away and slapped him. I wouldn't kiss him anyway. Did you not trust me"  
"N..no. I just wanted to know"  
5 minutes of scilence(runs and gets popcorn)  
"You know I was surprised that you didn't push me away earlier"  
_'So was I'_ He decided to change the subject.  
"It's almost dark. I think we should head back"  
"Ok"  
And so Sasuke walked home with Sakura.  
"I'll see you tomarrow Sasuke"  
"Later"  
And so Sasuke headed home.  
He walked throught the cold crispy air. Leaves crunched under his feet. The wind played with is long bangs. The moonlight hit his face at just the right angle. His hands were burried deep in his pockets, and head tilted down. he had went back to the bridge for a while earlier to be undisturbed and swim in his thoughts. It was almost midnight when he reached his door step. As soon as he set foot in his room located in the Uchiha mansion, He colapsed onto his bed.  
_  
'Why did i kiss her yesterday? Why do i think about her so much? Why do I feel calm around her? Why did I fall asleep with her? Why?' _With that he dozed off into a deep sleep.  
-  
Author's crap -  
hi!tell me wut u think.thankx!im writin as fast as i can!


	5. Dreaming of a Dream

uh...i just noticed something...i haven't been putting a disclamer on my chapters...heh

Disclamer-Nope,dont own naruto...or any of the characters in this story...or the trademark Fox Grin(TM) ...im workn on it tho...

Everlasting Kiss

Chapter 5-Dreaming of a Dream

Sasuke's dream -  
(nope,its not the Itachi murders parents dream,but its super close)  
(same starting)  
The young Uchiha ran to his house in fear, due to seeing lifeless bodies on the street. When he arrived, his tiny hands shook in fear. He slowly reached for the handle on the door. Something was running in his veins, but he couldn't figure it out. His heart began to beat faster with every centimeter his hand moved.  
He grasped the door handle. All noise stopped. He slowly began to open it. He stepped inside, and instantly noticed that the walls and floor were covered in blood, and he was older.  
(a.k.a. current age for present) there was a body on the floor,and above it was Itachi. His elder brother began.  
"If you want to kill me,than hate, spite, and survive pathetically. Run and run..."bla bla bla the rest goes here. silence... "And don't fall in love." Sasuke was finally able to make out who the lifeless body was. He instantly charged at Itachi with a kunai in hand. "Why did you have to kill Sakura! Kuso! Why!"

end of dream

He instantly woke in a night sweat. The clock blared the numbers 3:28am at him in blood red. He sat up in his bed panting heavily. Sweat running from his burning face to his bare chest. It was the one thing that the Uchiha avenger feared...his brother.

At the bridge- 6 AM

It was a cold,crisp, quiet morning. Wait a sec...QUIET! it's not supposed to be quiet!!!something is seriously wrong here.  
"Hey Naruto, have you seen Sasuke"  
"Um...No,why"  
"Just wondering"  
Mere minutes passed, but it seemed like it was forever. There was a silence that hung between the two of them.  
"Um...Naruto. I wanted to thank you for what you said yesterday. That was sweet of you"  
"Anything for you Sakura-chan!" He than flashed his trademark Fox Grin(TM) In Sakura's direction.  
"Arigato"  
A long hour of silence was in between the two chuunin before their sensei finally came to train them.  
"Where's Sasuke?" Asked the curious silver haired jounin Sakura's head leaned toward the bottom of the bridge  
"Dunno" Replied the blond   
"Sakura"  
"I...I don't know"  
Kakashi gave her a disapproving look   
"I really don't know"  
she was able to feel her eyes tearing up, but she stopped it before either of the guys could see.  
'Where could he be?' she thought to herself.  
The part of team 7 that was there began to train. Sakura didn't dare to say anything because she knew she would start tearing up as soon as she said one word. Naruto didn't say anything either. There was an unheard silence as team 7 trained. Kakashi looked up at the cloudless baby blue sky.  
He wondered why everything was so quiet. Not even a cricket could be heard. He decided that it was silent long enough.  
"Sakura" Said Kakashi in a very deep serious tone. She was almost afraid to reply.  
"H...hai" Said the pink haired girl with a hint of fear in her voice.  
"I need to talk to you" He was still looking up at the sky. Naruto stopped kicking the tree and perked his head up. "..Alone"  
His voice sounded so serious. She wasn't sure what he wanted to talk to her about, or why for that fact.  
She almost didn't want to know. Naruto was looking at them in confusion. Kakashi's face looked toward Naruto.  
He smiled under his mask.  
"Don't worry Naruto. It won't take long"  
"pfft.You.Not taking long.Impossible"  
"It can happen you know. Sakura, come with me"  
"hai sensei"  
Naruto eyed Kakashi as he walked out of the area with Sakura. 'What the hell is Kakashi gonna say to Sakura!...Or do...There's no need to worry myself. He's our sensei. He wouldn't do anything to harm a student. Especially Sakura...Or would he?'

Author's crap---------------  
i shall kill all of u w/ my 3/4 cliffy!!!!mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!ya,i kno.its uber short.shortest chappie yet,i promise the next 1 will b longer!!!!PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!pwetty pwese!


	6. Thinking Deep Thoughts

Author's Note-Hiya! BIG thanks to all those who reviewed! And a hug from me! I am soooooo sorry it took like 2 weeks to update teh last chapter. I have been running out of words to describe the events lately. This one should be alot better than the last one!its alot longer too!

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters in this story,so ya can't sue me!nya!

Everlasting Kiss

Chapter 6-Thinking Deep Thoughts

Sakura and Kakashi began waking up a steep mountain pass headed toward a place that Sakura did not know of. The only noise that could be heard was their feet hitting the soft earth with every step. Sakura was wondering to herself.  
_ 'Why would he want to talk to only me? I know It's something really serious, but I can't figure out what.' _  
She kept asking questions in her head that were very similar. Questions she couldn't answer.  
Kakashi stopped at the end of a cliff. The unaware girl almost went smack right into him, but she stopped approximately 2 centimeters behind him. He then looked at Sakura like he wanted her to copy him. She got his message. He then turned away from Sakura and jumped off the cliff.  
_'Is he crazy?!'_ She thought to herself.  
She figured there was something below the cliff and then jumped off of the cliff. She guessed correctly. She had landed on top of the 3rd Hokage's head. Luckily for him, she didn't literally land on top of his head. There was a magnificent view of Kohona from the 3rd Hokage's head. So magnificent she had forgotten that she had been constantly asking herself why her sensei wanted to talk to her.  
"Wow! This is beautiful. I can see the whole town from here. Everyone looks so small."  
"Isn't it. the 3rd showed it to me before Orochimaru attacked Kohona. When ever I need to talk to myself or sort something out, I come here because everything seems so peaceful from this view"  
"You actually do something besides read your perverted book?!" She asked in an almost surprised tone   
"heh. Ya, I do."  
"Why are we here again?"  
He chuckled a little "I wanted to talk to you. Remember."  
"Oh ya"  
"Take a seat. This might be a little while"  
"Hai sensei"  
--------------------------------------------------  
Back to Naruto-

"Kuso. They've been gone for like an hour now! What are they doing?!" (Inner Naruto/inner annoyance popped out.)_  
'It's only been 5 minutes you dweeb.'_  
"Has not"  
_'Has to'_  
"Has not"  
_'check your watch you baka'_  
"I have a watch"  
_'yes you have a watch. it's on the inside of your holster'_  
"That's a stupid place for a watch"  
_'well none of the cool watches matched your outrageous orange clothing'_  
"It's not outrageous. It's style"  
_'I know style when I see it, and you definitely don't have style'_  
"Do to"  
_'Do not'_  
"Do to"  
_'We are getting nowhere'_  
"So you admit I do have style"  
_'you so do not have style'_  
"All Hokage have style! I'm a future Hokage, so I have style"  
_'Not the Hokage thing again'_  
"I shall become Hokage one day and pass all other Hokage!Mwahahahaha"  
_'Anything but the Hokage thing'_  
"It's true! I WILL become Hokage in the near future"  
_'You know you look like your talking to the air'_  
"I will be the greatest Hokage, and no one shall surpass me"  
_'Will you shut up already.10 times a day is already overdoing it. Not to mention I have to listen to it every single time'_  
"I'm gonna be Hokage, I'm gonna be Hokage, I'm gonna be Hokage!  
_'You're giving me a headache'_  
"Not even Sasuke-teme will be able to beat me"  
_'Shut up right now or I WILL make him beat you up'_  
"He can't beat me up! I am the great Uzumaki Naruto"  
_'I'll make him Chidori your ass_'  
"The Rasengan is 1,000 times better than the Chidori!"

lets leave them to fight...back to Sakura and Kakashi!

Kakashi went back to his serious tone."Sakura, I need to ask you something before I get into the conversation"  
"Hm"  
"Do you trust me"  
_'Why is he asking me if I trust him?of corse i do. I'd think he would know that by now'_ Thought the konichi.  
"Of corse I trust you." She replied   
"Good"  
"Why"  
"You'll see"  
A soft breeze went pass the two shinobi. The wind began to play a calming song. From there, it seemed that all the world had stopped for them. Then Kakashi began.  
"A shinobi should be able to become an emotionless tool. There should be no such thing as feelings or love in a shinobi's life. Your emotions have been getting in the way of your life as a shinobi. If you are not able to get rid of your emotions for Sasuke or Naruto, I might have to stop your life as a shinobi. Once your life as a shinobi has been halted, you will not be able to continue it. I suggest you sort out your lives, or get rid of your emotion"  
The whole time he was looking straight ahead, not facing Sakura. He assumed that she would start crying once he finished, but he was wrong. Her knees were hugged up against her chest, and she was looking downward to the side. She lifted her head and replied.  
"I know"  
"Then why.." He was cut off by Sakura.  
"I don't know"  
"Why was.." Cut off again.  
"Because we're in love"  
"but.." Kakashi barely opened his mouth,and again,he was cut off.  
"I know it seems impossible, but it happened"  
"can I compl..."(poor Kakashi. Sakura is psychic)  
"Sure"  
"Thank y..."  
"Your welcome"  
"We all know Sasuke has his mission in life, and he will do anything to complete it. I am afraid he might kill you to try to forget about you, and he would end up in more pain. Naurto would never forgive himself, and neither would I. We all care for you, and we would not want you to die young. I know you have liked Sasuke for a while, and I'm happy for you, but I am also worried for you"  
He let out a sigh of relief because he was finally able to finish a sentence.  
"How did you know! What have you been getting into"  
"There's a miniscule black S tattooed on the back of your neck. Team 7 sleepovers"  
"You saw that"  
"Ya. Naruto is to stupid to figure out you like Sasuke, so no worries"  
"True"  
"So"  
"what"  
"What's your reply"  
"Oh" Sakura thought for a few minutes. A breeze swept over their faces again.  
"I don't know"  
"I don't want you to get hurt, so just be as careful as possible"  
"O.K"  
They then both got up at the same time and left the sun to set behind them. It didn't take as long to go down to the mountain pass as it did to go up it, so they arrived at their training spot not to long after they began to walk. As you guessed, right when Naruto saw Sakura and Kakashi coming back, he played 20 questions with them.  
"Where did you go? What did you talk about? Do I have a sense of style? Are you hurt Sakura-chan? Why didn't you let me come? Will you go out with me Sakura-chan? How can I talk so fast? Can we go out for ramen"  
"Whoa, hold on. What did you say"  
"Do I gotta say it again?" whined Naruto "No"  
"O.K"  
The sun was beginning to set, so Kakashi ordered the two shinobi to go home. Naruto walked home thinking about ramen, and Sakura was thinking about various things. Kakashi headed off with a certain R rated orange book in his hands.(bad Kakashi!wacks Kakashi on head) If we went into Naruto's head, all we would hear is _'ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,'_ ect...So lets go to Sakura...lying on her bed...thinking.

_'What if Kakashi sensei is right? What if Sasuke does try to kill me. No, He wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't. He can't. There is no what if. End of discussion. I so need to get out'_  
Her pink sparkling state-of-the-art digital clock beamed the numbers 3:27am at her. She didn't care what time it was, so she changed into a white long sleeved v-neck top and jeans. You never knew who would be out at this time of morning, especially in Kohona. Sakura quietly headed down the stairs and creaked open the door. She grabbed a set of keys on her way out just incase. She wondered around town for a while not knowing where to go. The moon shone brightly on her face, making he soft, pale skin almost angelic. Light pink hair played around her face. Thinking she was walking to nowhere, she found herself atop the 3rd's stony head. Sakura sat down, deciding she had walked enough, and gazed at the dancing stars. For some odd reason, looking at the stars always made Sakura calm inside. She hasn't figured out why, it just did. The konichi hugged her knees to her chest, and continued to look to the stars for answers. All kinds of thoughts flooded into her mind. Questions she wasn't able to embrace the answers for, many worries, and fears. She felt tears filling up her eyes. She wanted to let it all out, but she knew she had to learn to control her emotions. Even if no one was around, she still needed to control them. Sakura thought she was alone, but a dark shadowy figure appeared behind her. She stopped breathing, hoping he was just standing there, not noticing she was there.

Author's end crap-mwahahahahahahaha!!!!cliffy!!!!at least it was extra long. The longest chapter yet.did u like?did u not like?questions?tell me about it!!!!please.-goes chibi- pwetty pwese!


	7. Denying Thoughts

Author's Notei just noticed something.I haven't thanked my beta reader ASweetKissFromPoisonedLips yet, so THANKX ALOT! xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx,Theshinykitty, nekozuki, xeanne jo kapili, and SaSuKe LoVeR,Thanks for reviewing! heres my notes to everyone who reviewed...  
> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx -Thankx!

Theshinykitty-I will try to make the format less confusing, and as for the fluff...well,lets just say there will be a little less sasusaku fluff later on.mwahahahahahahahaha! I think I just said to much.

nekozuki-YAY!thank you!

xeanne jo kapili-thanks,and you'll find out what Naruto said after you read chapter 3.

SaSuKe LoVeR-I'm trying to hurry!a.k.a writer's block.hey,our names are almost the same.koolness!  
> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters in this story, so ya can't sue me!nya!

just a reminder-

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

WARNING-i wrote this while on sugar..so...uh...ya...be warned!

onto the story!  
> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >  
Everlasting Kiss

Chapter 7-Denying Thoughts

A dark shadowy figure crept up behind her. the character was unknown to her. The shadow moved from behind Sakura and took a seat. She immediately noticed it was her sensei, and calmed down.

"What are you doing here at this time of the morning" The silver haired Jounin asked.

"Sorting some things out. You"

"I enjoy the view."

"No wonder your always late for training."

"Ya, this is part of it."

"Whats the other part" Asked Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"My business"

"Your no fun."

"Am I supposed to be" Asked Kakashi with a raised brow

"I dunno."

Sakura let out a small giggle and Kakashi laughed a bit. There was quiet. Peaceful with tension. Neither of them dare let out a word. Both were wondering what the other was thinking. Approximately one hour had gone by in silence. The sun was beginning to rise, so Sakura stood up and left, Leaving her sensei by himself. Sakura was long gone when Kakashi's voice echoed the words

"You can come out now".

A character of blond hair came out from his hiding spot and sat where Sakura had been not to long ago.

"She's hiding something. She's in pain." The normally loud blond shinobi said in a calm,

concerned voice.

"How would you know, it's not like you're her." Asked the jounin.

"Because I know her well. After all, I have been observing her for over 2 years now. I know what her body language means, her different tones of voice, when she's hiding something, when she is truly happy,when she is sad, angry,confused,and jealous."

"I think you like Sakura a little too much, Naruto." Kakashi spoke, with laughter in his voice.

"At least I don't treat her like that Sasuke bastard does. How can he do that to her! She's so kind and gentle and beautiful, and he still turns her down. I can't see what she sees in him." said Naruto, expressing his exact thoughts.

_'If only he knew.'_ thought Kakashi

-

6 AM, At the Bridge.

The bridge. No one was on the bridge. No one was near the bridge. No living thing was near or on the bridge. Guess why! All of those who belong to team 7 (not including Sasuke, he's off doin his own thing) stayed up really late so they all decided to sleep in! How surprising is that. Wait...I see a sign of intelligent life! Oh...forget the intelligent, it's just Naruto. He was scattering around in thoughts while walking toward the usual meeting place.

_'I hope Sakura-chan is better today. I wonder what she was thinking about last night, in that very spot. I guess I'll keep wondering for a while. She's not normally one to conceal her feelings. This must be pretty important for her to not say anything and act as if nothing is going on. It might have something to do with Sauske. He's been gone for a few days now, almost a week, and I know she likes him. It might be a feeling of loneliness to her. Personally, I don't really care if the bastard is gone or not.after what he did and said to Sakura-chan. I can't forgive him. He's so wrapped up in all that damn avenging stuff, he doesn't see that there is a better way. Maybe I can comfort Sakura-chan after training.I hope'_

He finally had reached the bridge after an amount of slow walking. The summer air wrapped it's arms around Naruto almost lovingly, and it was comforting at the time. He noticed Sakura had not yet reached the bridge, and leaned his body against the railing. The heat was beginning to get to Naruto, so he discarded his orange jacket and pants reviling a sleeveless black shirt and jean shorts. He waited for half an hour, not seeing Sakura approach the bridge. crystalline sweat began to bead it's way down his face, even though he was facing the opposite way of the tormenting, scorching sun. Naruto thought of taking off his shirt, but Sakura would scold him far worse than the sun. If possible, the hellish temperature got even more hellish. Naruto was resisting temptation when it was looking him in the eye.

_'No, I will NOT take off my shirt. Sakura-Chan would kick my ass to the Hokage heads, and thats across town. Not to mention it would be very painful. I WILL NOT take off my shirt. Why did it have to be so damn hot today!'_ Thought Naruto.

He kept resisting temptation with his thoughts while his elbows leaned upon the railing, resting one foot on the bridge's siding, and facing the opposite direction on the sun. Sakura was approaching the bridge noticing Naruto when he had not noticed her.

_' Man, I'm glad I slept in today. Whoa, Naruto got here before I did, and Kakashi sensei obviously won't be here anytime soon. Hey, Naruto looks kinda cute in that outfit. Wait, did I just think what I think I thunk? Oh Gawd. EW! Bad Sakura, NEVER think that! I mean, Naruto, CUTE! Never! I wonder what he would look like shirtless. hmmm. EWWWW! NO Sakura, you can NOT think that! EVER! Naruto is my teammate.my companion. my friend. Oh great, now I hate myself for yelling at Naruto in chapter 3. Now he probably thinks I hate him for life. WHY did I HAVE to yell at Naruto in chapter 3!Sasuke-Kun, PLEASE hurry up and get back here before I go crazy! Kakashi sensei, WHERE ARE YOU!'_ thought Sakura.

Naruto finally noticed her, and turned around, looking her straight in the eye. Sakura thought some more.

_'I never knew Naruto was so muscular. He should really wear that outfit more, It shows off his chest. Naruto has a 6 pack! He almost looks sexy. EW! SAKURA! STOP THINKING ABOUT NARUTO LIKE THAT!' _

Naruto went up to Sakura and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you OK Sakura, your blushing like mad, almost more than Hinata." Said Naruto

_'AHHH!I'm blushing! And Naruto noticed!I am sooooo dead.'_ Sakura thought.

"Oh...ya...I... um...I'm fine." _'lie!'_

Naruto leaned down a little to look into Sakura's eyes

"Are you sure"

"I...I...I'm fine." She replied, now turning a shade of red that was almost impossible fo anyone to do, including Hinata.

_'His eyes are so deep a cerulean I think I could drownd in them. Why am I noticing all of this now? Why am I, Haruno Sakura, thinking about Naruto the way I am! I have Sasuke, the cutest guy in this village, so why the HELL am I beginning to become attracted to NARUTO!PLEASE hurry Sasuke!' _

Sakura was mentally begging, I mean BEGGING for Sasuke to show up right about now. Naruto gave up on Sakura, and let go of her shoulder, then leaning his head over the bridge. he stared at their reflections in the water. A cherry blossom petal disturbed the diamond like water's serenity, sending small ripples gliding across the water. Everything peaceful, calm, quiet. Not a cloud in the sky. That's why the sun was still scorching the two shinobi.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan..."

"Yeah" She replied.

"Could I talk with you after training"

"Sure, where do you wanna talk"

'And what?' added Sakura's inner self in a confused manner.

"How about the cherry blossom orchard." said Naruto with a smile on his face, knowing it was her favorite place.

"O.K., works with me."

"Thanks."

_'Why is he thanking me, I didn't do anything. Or at least I don't think I did anything.'  
> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >  
_

Author's end crap-Ha!take that!another cliffy!well,kinda sorta,not really. i hope its easier to read.I really need to write a long chapter. i keep writing short chapters.i am SOOOOOOO sorry it took as long as it did to update,but i can tell you i had fun writing this chapter im so evil. for some reason, i feel that my fanfic is getting more pathetic the more i write. i hope it isnt. well, tell me what you think of it!hope you had as much fuuunn (evil grin) reading it as i did writing it!minus the drudgery and slowness and writer's block and extra school work. damn,i cant blame my computer. oh well.l8r!

P.S.-For those of you who dont know, if another chapter of a story is posted, and you cant get to the latest chapter from the lil chapter thingie,in the URL(web address)after the fic's ,it has the chapter kinda like you can type the latest chapter's like 6 or 19 or whatever chapter it is,and it will take you to it directly.i find this really useful,and felt like passing it on.


	8. Sorry!

Hello Everyone

Sorry, but I'm going to get REALLY busy soon, so i probably wont be able to update for a while.I'm super sorry!l8r ppls.


End file.
